Puppet Master
Were you perhaps looking for Puppet Master & Puppets (1973)? Puppet Master & Puppets is a major character in Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined. Appearance The Puppet Master greatly resembles The Puppet and The Brother. However, he has two purple lines going up from the top of its head down, as opposed to right below the eyes, but they resemble tear tracks nonetheless, yet this version has his faded, possibly due to decay and age. It has a purple bowtie, as well as black and white striped arms. The Puppets he carries greatly resemble Balloon Boy and JJ. Ironically, he is worn and dirty, yet has an intact body. His jaw is separate from the head, unlike any other puppet variant. Behavior ” The Puppets like the attention but he... he doesn’t like to be seen.” On Investigation 1, the Puppet Master will perform a show for you. You must indicate you are watching the show by shining your light on the Puppets. However, the Puppet Master does not like the light shined on him, or the curtains drawn near him. Any indication that you can see the Puppet Master or are not watching his show will result in a Jumpscare. You also have a battery meter on the bottom right of your screen. It takes 3 flashes before running out, The flashing red on the battery indicates you have run out of batteries. To charge it you must press S and start winding it. I recommend that you flash the BB puppet once and then quickly charge it. this saves time rewinding it all so you don't have to risk dying while charging the battery. If you beat him he will jumpscare you accompanied by a ticking sound. The puppet master will be apparent in a hallucination when Night 1 begins. On investigation 2, The Puppet Master claims Max as his vessel and tells him that if he wants to find out the truth of Freddy's, he will have to free the burnt animatronics. After freeing Burnt Bonnie, he gets chased by Burnt Chica before escaping and going to the office to free Burnt Freddy. After freeing Burnt Freddy and Burnt Chica, Max takes the two outside and burns them in front of Puppet Master, pleasing him. On Investigation 4, the Puppet Master takes Max to the hospital from Final Nights 3 and tells Max that the Reapers are still in there, having failed their task. He also says that the Brother's mother is still in there, trapped inside the Fredbear Plush, and asks Max to free her. After Max survives the Reapers, the Puppet Master orders Max to burn the Fredbear Plush, which Max does, pleasing him. If the player manages to answer the questions correctly, then After Night 5, The Puppet Master thanks Max for carrying out his orders so he could give him the answers he sought. Then, he gives Max one last order: burn down Fazbear's Fright to kill Springtrap/William Afton for good. Otherwise, it will make you stay until the 'universe gives you another chance. Metaphorically meaning that you must restart the whole game. Museum Description H''e's not the same anymore, Broken, rotten, and stained. His cloth tearing at the seams and his mask cracking.'' But something else has happened too, he's being used. He has life in him, yet he does not live, he's a puppet himself. Who the real puppetmaster is will be clear. Trivia * The hand puppets on his hands represent BB and JJ. * He is similar to The Puppet and The Brother. * Unlike his 1973 counterpart and all other puppet variations, he is missing his tear tracks. However, this may be attributed to his age and decay. * Despite having worn paint and decay, his body is intact. Gallery 1034090-r7my55mu-v3.jpg Puppetmaster01.png Category:Animatronics Category:Male